


Remembering

by JakeGodOfMischief



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex in later chapters, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeGodOfMischief/pseuds/JakeGodOfMischief
Summary: This is for my friend who I promised to write something for her. Here you go, I love you with all my heart!





	1. The start of a long trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows I am writing this at 2:12 am. WOW! Common theme for me. Also I need to finish my other fanfic but whoops see no point right now...

The first two things Roxas realized when he woke up was he had no memories of the night before and he wasn't in his bed. No. He was in a bed just not his bed. This one was soft and made him feel like he was being engulfed by the extremely comfortable mattress. The next thing was that he wasn't in the dorm rooms. Maybe a different dorm building or hell not even on campus. He tried to sit up but then the next two things hit him simultaneously. His head was spinning and there was someone who was cuddled up to him. This made the small man slightly panic. He sat up after he slipped his way out of the other's hold. This is the next few things he realized, his bed mate had crimson red hair and purple tattoos, his head pounded and he had a massive headache from most likely alcohol. He also noticed the only thing he was wearing was an over sized tee-shirt and his own boxers. Roxas looked around and spotted his clothes in the corner of the room. He slowly got up, avoiding waking up the sleeping man next to him. He pulled on his clothes and stuffed his hands into his pockets of his pants and jacket, looking for his phone. When he found it he noticed that he had twenty missed calls, and thirteen text messages. All from one person. His brother.

One thing he definitely remembered from last night is that he went to a party at one of the large frat houses at his campus. He had flirted with one of the frat boy members to get the invitation to be able to go a few days before the party. He remembered he walked in with Sora and both agreed to watch each other's backs and stick together and only stay for a few hours.

_Hey Roxas, are you ready to go?_

_Rox?_

_Come on man please let me know you're still alive._

_I seriously don't want to be one of those twins who's twin is dead. You're like another extension of me._

_Where are you?_

_You didn't leave without me did you?_

He scrolled down to the last five messages.

_Hey, can you please text or call me? I don't like this Rox, it's not cool!_

_You seriously need to pick up you said we'd only be here for a good three hours then leave._

_Roxas it's almost been four hours, it's getting late and I need to study as do you!_

_I'm going back Riku is coming to get me he isn't going to be pleased with you._

 Roxas looked at the last text then texted his brother, frowning softly.

_Hey, Sora I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened. Please forgive me._

The blonde haired boy hit send, stuffing his phone back into his pockets and looked around for his shoes and socks. He frowned when he couldn't find them. He moved to look around a little, finding his socks in a corner and his shoes in another. He quickly slipped out of the room and put his socks on the moment he got out of the room only to stumble out into a long white hallway. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around and began to walk to find where he was. He found a sign, directing anyone to the main stairs. He put on his own shoes when he got to the set of stairs. He walked down the stairs. The moment his foot hits the last step his phone goes off, causing him to jump ten feet into the air. He pulled out his phone and looked at the message.

In large text the name read Sora

_Hey! Glad to know my asshole of a brother is still alive. Riku's pissed. What happened? Where did you go?_

_Again I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I don't even know where I am. All I know is I got hammered last night and well, woke up in someone else's dorm?_

Roxas left the building and blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He looked at the building. He squinted at the name then frowned when he couldn't find it only to be hit with the realization that it was The Dorms That Never Was. It wasn't it's true name but it never got a name and technically was never was supposed to be built for some reason but it was.

_You don't seem so sure about that, Roxas._

_Yeah sorry. Can you meet me in the dining hall for breakfast?_

He began to quickly walk away towards the dining hall, head still spinning. 

_Okay. I'll wake up Riku. Do you want me to get you anything for your hangover?_

_No I'll get something when I get there._

 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until Roxas was inside the dining hall with Sora and Riku and food in front of him. He wasn't listening to much of the conversation until he heard Riku nearly yelling his name.

"Sorry, what?" Was his only response.

"You're hopeless." Riku muttered and Sora looked at him and frowned softly before speaking. "You need to learn how to hush up. What all do you remember about last night?" Roxas made a face, before grabbing his breakfast. "That's the thing, hardly anything.. I remember getting there, and I remember walking with you around and that we agreed to stay together." He started before Riku butted in. "Which worked out until you wondered off to get yourself fucked up and left him on his own." Roxas cringed at the mention of leaving his brother. "I said sorry what more do you want from me? I can't just turn back time and not do whatever is was that I did. I'm sorry, Riku that I can't just magically do that!" He hissed at him. Sora looked at the two, not saying anything. The silver haired man chuckled softly. "Actually yeah I want you to turn back time and not take Sora. It was a frat party that he didn't need to go to."

Sora looked between the two men arguing before getting fed up with the bickering and spoke. "Look what happened happened you probably drank to much and took whatever you may have took from the bowl and got messed up." He took a moment, before speaking again. "So can you both of you just hush up and stop arguing?" He asked and glared at them both. Riku and Roxas both stopped.

Roxas began eating quietly and the moment he took his first bite, a hand slapped his back harshly, making him swallow and nearly punched the person until he saw who was sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Ladies." Hayner said and smiled widely. Pence sat down on the other side of Roxas and Olette took a spot next to Hayner. Roxas glared at the other blonde. "Whoa! What's wrong with you? You look like you got hit by a train!" Hayner stated. Roxas turned back to his breakfast. "He's hung over and could possibly be carrying an STD." Riku stated flatly only to be smacked up side the head by his brunette lover. "Ouch really? Was that necessary?" He asked only to receive a glare. Roxas felt three pairs of eyes looking at him, questioning him. Then Olette spoke softly. "Do you want anything to help? The hang over I mean, I have some Advil." She said calmly. Roxas nodded once. "Please, that would be amazing." The brunette woman nodded and reached into her purse. She tossed him the bottle carefully and smiled sweetly at him. "So are you really carrying an STD?" Pence asked, looking at Roxas confused.

Roxas shook his head once, opening the bottle and taking two Advil out. He closed the bottle, handed it back to Olette and took a chug of his own water. "No.. I didn't even have sex.. I woke up in someone else's dorm room on the other side of the campus away from both Destiny Halls and Twilight Hall." He said and looked at his brother.

"What's this about someone not getting laid?" Came another feminine voice. This time this voice had a hint of sass when she spoke. Roxas looked up at rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. "Hey, Kairi!" Sora waved and smiled happily. The said woman sat down next to Riku, placing down her food down. She looked at the group and smiled happily. "And good morning everyone. So what about not getting laid?" Kairi asked and smiled softly. She pushed a few strains of loose red hair out of her face and back into place. Roxas glared and shoved his face full of food, glaring at his breakfast. "No one got laid which is a good thing considering the fact I was intoxicated." He said and glared.

Kairi looked at him and frowned softly. "Oh.." She muttered and looked over at Riku. "Can we just drop it?" Asked the blued eyed blonde and with that everyone sat in silence. "How are you feeling if you don't mind me asking, Roxas.." Olette asked softly. Roxas made a slight face before nodding once. "I'm just tired and in pain but the Advil is helping a lot so thanks so much Olette." He muttered softly. He gave a week smile. The said woman thought for a moment. "You don't have anything important to do today right?" She asked softly. Roxas shook his head once. "No.. not today..." He said quietly and Olette nodded. "Go take a nap when you finish your breakfast.." Roxas nodded once and smiled softly. "Okay mom." The blued eyed blonde said jokingly and finished his breakfast quickly. He headed off to his own dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another multi chapter full of bull shit!


End file.
